Pyro
Pyro (also known as Pyronoid) is Firestormblaze's ace Guardian Bakugan. He is believed to be the most powerful Pyrus Aranaut, ever to exist on Bakugan Dimensions. His body is frequently at seriously high temperatures, because in battle he's constantly absorbing energy. He evolves into Alpha Pyro. Information Pyro is a legendary battler. Skilled in many ninja techniques, and martial arts. He is highly agile, dodging and countering most attacks. Pyro can face off against the toughest of enemies, and come out victorious. Having delivered several combo moves, activating powerful abilities, and devising a clever strategy. Personality Pyro is a loyal Bakugan, who loves nothing more, than to battle alongside Firestormblaze. He is a kind gentleman, but when treated without respect, he may retaliate. He is respectful, but has his thoughts about certain matters that he'd rather not share, with others. He does not like to take a back seat in battle, and he does not like 'back seat battlers' either. Pyro doesn't like to hold back in battle, even if the opponent is weaker than him. He always believes that, "If they plan on brawling us, they know what they were getting themselves into". He believes he can take on any opponent, and most of the time he can, but when he is proven wrong, he knows it's back to the drawing board. Pyro is extremely skilled, to such a degree, that even his adversaries know it. He does not like to lose, because he knows it disappoints Blaze. He believes battles should be fought fairly, and knows never to show weakness to anyone. Independence, confidence, and fierce determination characterize Pyro perfectly. He isn't wiling to consider any challenge impossible, no matter how unfavorable the odds, and look down on the weak who fear defeat. History Bakugan Dimensions Pyro was one of the last few Bakugan that Firestormblaze entered into Bakugan Dimensions. He was teamed up with S.G. and Chancer at first. When S.G. spawned a Mechtogan, Chancer was replaced with Brax, the newly spawned Mechtogan. When Blaze would use all Pyrus, (which was really rare) he would be teamed with, Phoenix Ingram/Phoenix Flash Ingram, and Plutus. By then, Pyro was almost 900 Gs. He had a total of 883 Gs exactly when the game shut down. His most famous brawl was against Ingramhelixx, in which he defeated his Ventus Aranaut. He was mostly used to defeat others with higher or equal levels to him, and sometimes lower if he was feeling angry, or wanted a quick victory. Pyro and Blaze left BD for a week. As they were banned. Pyro's record is a good one, for his level. He would only lose, if Blaze was up against someone more powerful, or he was winging it. Episodes Notable Quotes *"We can do this!" *"I'm sorry Blaze, I have failed you." 'Ability Cards' *'Fire Echo': Adds 200 Gs to every Aranaut on your side. *'Eternal Flame': For every Ability Card used, or Gate Card activated in the battle thus far, Pyro gains double his opponents G-Power. (This Ability Card cannot be nullified) *'Detonate': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Solar Impact': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. *'Fist Flare': Adds 400 Gs to Pyro. *'Death Blow': Reduces opponent's power below 0. *'Flame Jet': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Pyro. *'Flare Up': Adds 400 Gs to Pyro. *'Hellfire Punch': Tartaronian Bakugan lose half of Pyro's current G-Power. *'Energy Wave': Transfers half of the opponent's G-Power to Pyro. *'Inner Flame': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Pyro. *'Energy Restore': The effects of Pyro's abilities cannot be nullified for 5 turns. *'Meteor Combo': Nullifies the opponent's ability card, and allows another Bakugan unto the field. If the opponent summons a Mechtogan, or adds a Bakugan to the field their Gs are halved. If they Pyrus attributed, then they lose 800 Gs. *'Annihilation': Nullifies the opponent's abilities until Hand from Hell is played. *'Hand from Hell': Copies an opponent's ability card, and then nullifies their abilities until 3 turns. If Annihilation is used before this ability the effect is doubled. *'Burning Thunder Fist' (Burning Thunder Claw): Doubles (or triples, if the user chooses) the effect of a single ability in play. If the opponent has a G-Power equal to, or higher than Pyro's their Gs are automatically halved. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Redemption': The abilities of your opponent Backfire. *'Double Soar': An ally Bakugan may be added unto the field. This ability cannot be nullified. Gate Cards *'Hellish Gate': The opponent's abilities up to this point are negated, and they may not use any more abilities that take more than 500 Gs from your Bakugan. Also, if your opponent had over 900 Gs, this gate card cannot be nullified. *'Flame Barrage': An enemy's Bakugan (or support piece) is taken out of battle. If there is another opponent on the field, Pyro's next ability deals +1000 damage. If you win with the activation of this gate, Pyro may evolve. Gallery Trivia *He does spawn a Mechtogan, until Season 4. Category:Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Earth Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Firestormblaze Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Neathians Category:Solar Paladins